


Kidnapping

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story Greg and Mycroft don't tell their niece about how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Aftermath's universe, but this is a standalone fic. Just some fluffy backstory.

Years later, when Diana asked about how her uncles Mikey and Greg had gotten together, no one could really tell her a proper story. Uncle Sherly said something about “interfering brothers” and her father would just get a sort of thoughtful look on his face, saying that he didn't really know. When they were asked about it, Uncle Greg had grinned at her, leaning in close to give a conspiratorial whisper.

“Kidnapping.”

That was all he would say, no matter how much she pouted. But it was more than Uncle Mikey, who wouldn't say two syllables on the matter to the little girl. She couldn't understand it. Her father told her how he and Mum had met, how he and Uncle Sherly had met, why wasn't she allowed to know how they had got together?

It was really for the best that she didn't know. Especially at the age of seven when she asked. They had hardly had a normal relationship, from the very beginning. In fact, they hadn't even known the others real identity when the relationship had first started to bloom. Well, that was only half-true. Mycroft had taken the time to discover Greg's identity [like it was so hard for him] but Greg went on, blissfully unaware.

They met online, you see. On a website dedicated to role-playing as Doctor Who characters. Greg played Jack, and Mycroft, the ninth Doctor. Their characters had had instant chemistry. The other players had even started calling it their “OTP” which was quite flattering. Everyone raved about their threads, and whenever they were in the in-character chatbox, the out-of-character chatbox was full of fangirls [and a few fanboys] who loved to comment on their interactions.

The board, though, was rated pg-13. Which was fine, except both of the full grown men had loved hinting at the not-so-pg-13 side of the relationship. Hinting at it wasn't quite enough for Greg. He asked for an instant messenger account, a way to continue on and write the missing bits from their threads. Mycroft said yes, and found himself needing to know more about this man who played suave and charming, and sexy so well.

That was the moment when he found out it was Greg Lestrade, DI Lestrade. The man who had helped Sherlock get clean. The man he had taken to dinner a few times, but only a few, because he had been convinced he was straight. Straight enough that being around a gay man would be uncomfortable. From the content of their messages, however, Mycroft began to suspect that it wasn't quite true.

He didn't act on his information right away, however. They had merely been role-playing a male couple. He had no substantial proof that Greg would be willing to engage in anything more with another man. So instead, he asked questions of the player, about sexuality and morals, and most everything, really.

Greg confessed to being bi, having a failing relationship, wishing he had something more, liking football, and adoring men in well fitted clothing.

In return, Mycroft confessed to loving leather, though he'd never wear it, being gay, feeling he was too involved with his work for a relationship, and secretly enjoying watching football, although he'd never been able to play.

He paid attention to details, though. And as they grew closer, he found out much more about the failing marriage. Something Greg didn't want to fail, something he wanted to pull back together somehow, but it wasn't working. It was only the way Greg talked about hoping his wife would come back to him that kept him from calling the man up, starting something now. Instead, he was patient. He waited until Greg was typing to him, telling him she had got papers, they were signed now, and he was a single man. That was all he needed to encourage him.

That very night, Mycroft had taken the car and picked Greg up. Neither could remember the excuse he had made for it at the time, but both remembered what happened afterward. They had gone to a pub, started drinking, and Mycroft had insisted the pub turn on Doctor Who, specifically, The Doctor Dances. That was their first date, sitting in a pub, watching the Doctor and Jack flirt, with Rose, too, and in the end, everybody lived. It was fantastic.

But no one knew this story. No one would ever know this story. It was their story, and as adorable as their niece was, they would never tell. “Kidnapping” was as close to the truth as little Diana was likely to get.


End file.
